Not The End of My Story
by WoahThereBuddy
Summary: "I was so lost and miserable until he came. He was the one who believe that I had a long story ahead of me." Short drabble of The Doctor saving a lost soul. Rated T for attempted suicide. Not established which doctor it was.


Tears were running down my already wet face. In fact, I was drenched by the ruthless rain and along with the piercing winds of the north; I was finding it hard to stand straight. However, I didn't exactly care. All I had to do was take one wobbly step. One step and it would be over. A step to my death. Time seemed to be dragging so painfully slow. Like it screamed for me not to do it. But the ground so affectionately called for me, like a loving mother wanting to embrace her lost child. My green, like moss on an elderly tree, eyes closed. The pleasant after-rain sun tried it's best to remind that life isn't all ways that bad. Not for me though. Nothing could tell me that life is worth living. How can it be worth living when every waking hour I spend so empty and miserable? I tried; I really did. But it wasn't enough.

That refreshing breeze was pleasant, making it easier for me. While shivers were running down my whole body, the chilly weather was a little bit perfect for this. At least for me. My senses numbing from the soaked clothing, but I personally didn't care. I opened my eyes. It was time. While I was drunk on worthlessness, I decided to do it. To take the step and that would result in my death. A very irritating noise came from behind me but I chose to ignore it and lean my weight towards the edge of the building. Then I heard it.

"Stop!"

I did as the man behind me told me. I don't know why. His voice seemed so tender, but broken. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I continue and get it over with, or listen to the strange man behind me? This duel between the two sides of my consciousness took over my entire mind, that I didn't notice the strange man taking my hand. His kind voice whispered to me "You called for me didn't you? I heard it and came". This man's words made me feel slightly relaxed. I hated this feeling. I wanted to be helpless as always. It was an emotion to which I've grown fond of. It was something I was used to. Not this pleasure of others taking care of me. I didn't like him helping me and I never told anyone how I feel. It's like they would care anyway. So I voiced my thoughts. "I never asked for help and if you do want to help me, this is the only way for me to get better." Not even after a few moments of silence he replied "Just by thinking about it you asked of my help, you know you want help. This is not the end and don't make it to be an end to your story." He made me feel torn. The words he was using made me see the light in the darkness of my world, but I was afraid that light wouldn't last. Just like it always does.

"How can this not be the end? This is it for me. There is nothing in this world that will make me stay."

"What about all the memories you can have? What about the wonderful life you can have if you believe in yourself. When I look at you, I see what a beautiful life you will have, and I promise to look after you, just don't do it." The unfamiliar man wept.

"But I don't know you! How can you help me?" My sad feelings of helplessness were swiftly replaced by irritation that he caused. He was a complete stranger to me, yet he talked to me like he knew me. I still had my back turned to him, and I certainly did not want to face him. I did try to get away from him, even though we were still holding hands. All that nice and warm feelings faded into the confused mix of emotions that lingered in me. Before I could get loose, he unexpectedly choked "Trust me. Please".

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"You soon will find out."

Even though I knew he didn't mean bad by saying that, I still wanted to get away from him. He certainly didn't seem creepy at all. I don't know why. There was something about him. He was trustworthy. But what am I thinking? I've never met this man. As he finally let me go, I ran like never before. Away from the place, away from him and away from my thoughts. The same sun was still shining and the same wind was as always unforgiving, but I was still bewildered to what had happened.

* * *

Few years had passed after the incident. I had decided that what the man had said was true, and I continued to live on. Of course, that definitely was not the end of my story. Because I heard it again. That annoying noise. As I ran towards the noise into my view came a blue police box and him.

"You!" I shrieked.

"Me?" He asked in a baffled tone.

"You're the Doctor aren't you?"

"I am and who are you?" He still kept that puzzled expression on his face.

He was becoming annoying to me. "You helped me when I needed help the most."

"Ah, that hasn't happened yet to me. You see, I am a time traveller."

"A what?"

"A time traveller."

This was just the beginning of my new exciting life.


End file.
